


Shackled Time

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Accidents happen you know, Actually connected to a story, An unofical Timekeeper, But it's from the perspective of an Oc Timekeeper, But it's not up yet, But it's still not very happy, Gen, Hey so, Only at times, This is kinda dark, Title is slightly misconstruding, Y'all have to guys the characters, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: Okay so this is a darker song involving characters from Danny Phantom, but y'all have to guess who. It's a part of a story I'm writing, so there will be some context later. Hopefully. It's pretty great though.





	Shackled Time

****

****

**_You where young when I first met you_ **

**_Just a child, only four_ **

**_Orphaned, snatched away_ **

**_Torn from your family evermore_ **

****

**_Life, she granted you no rest_ **

**_Blood on your blades, guns in your hands_ **

**_When you met me in the dark_ **

**_Blood on my lips and a heavy heart_ **

****

****

****

**_But ask me not of secrets_ **

**_That I may tell no lies_ **

**_Chains rest heavy on my neck_ **

**_As the Cathedral echoes loud_ **

****

**_I hear them in the distance_ **

**_Ever closer crawl their cries_ **

**_And all whom come to check_ **

**_Find me shackled in the night_ **

****

****

****

**_I have watched you from the shadows_ **

**_Knowledge heavy on my chest_ **

**_That nothing now is hallowed_ **

**_As you flee from their test_ **

****

**_You ran across the country_ **

**_Fled across the ocean wide_ **

**_Changed your life and lived humbly_ **

**_And prayed that you could hide_ **

****

****

****

**_So ask me not of secrets_ **

**_That I may tell no lies_ **

**_Chains rest heavy on my neck_ **

**_As the Cathedral echoes loud_ **

****

**_I hear them in the distance_ **

**_Ever closer crawl their cries_ **

**_And all whom come to check_ **

**_Find me shackled in the night_ **

****

****

****

**_You ran as far as you could go_ **

**_Settled in that city small_ **

**_But it wasn’t far enough_ **

**_It was there that you would fall_ **

****

****

****

**_So ask me not of secrets_ **

**_That I may tell no lies_ **

**_Chains rest heavy on my neck_ **

**_As the Cathedral echoes loud_ **

****

**_I hear them in the distance_ **

**_Ever closer crawl their cries_ **

**_And all whom come to check_ **

**_Find me shackled in the night_ **

****

****

****

**_If you burn, we burn together_ **

**_Chocking on black air_ **

**_And the flames go on forever_ **

**_Burning up your last prayer_ **

****

**_When your last day eclipses_ **

**_We raise a toast to our farewell_ **

**_And blood spills from your lips_ **

**_As poison dries on mine as well_ **

****

****

****

**_Please ask me not of secrets_ **

**_That I may tell no lies_ **

**_Chains rest heavy on my neck_ **

**_As the Cathedral echoes loud_ **

****

**_I hear them in the distance_ **

**_Ever closer crawl their cries_ **

**_And all whom come to check_ **

**_Find me shackled in the night_ **

****

****

****

**_Time spills out around me_ **

**_I have everything, yet nothing left_ **

**_And there is nothing that can save me_ **

**_From these bloody wounds you’ve left_ **

****

****

****

**_So ask of me no secrets_ **

**_Lest I tell to you of lies_ **

**_And these chains I choose around me_ **

**_This Cathedral’s empty now_ **

****

**_There is no one in the distance_ **

**_None can hear my silent cries_ **

**_And only Time still cares to find me_ **

**_Still shackled in the night_ **


End file.
